Jacek Jastrzębski
Jacek Jastrzębski - morderca, który pojawił się w odcinku Księżycowy zabójca. Pomimo iż w serialu określany jest jako seryjny morderca, de facto nim nie jest; wynika to z tego, że za seryjnego mordercę uznaje się osobę, która zabiła co najmniej trzy osoby, lub zabiła dwie osoby i dopuściła się przynajmniej trzech usiłowań zabójstw (np. Wiktor Górski). Jastrzębski pozbawił życia dwie kobiety. Opis postaci Jacek Jastrzębski był fryzjerem. Mężczyzna miał znamiona choroby psychicznej i był bardzo pobudzony, szczególnie w okresie pełni księżyca. Leczył się u psychiatry Jerzego Niedźwieckiego. Psychiatra orzekł, że pełnia księżyca wywołuje u Jastrzębskiego zespół zachowań, przez, które jest on niezwykle pobudzony oraz agresywny. Niestety, Jastrzębski traci nad sobą kontrolę w sierpniu 2014 roku. Wówczas, podczas pełni księżyca zachodzi przypadkowo napotkaną kobietę od tyłu i dusi paskiem. Po zdarzeniu wywozi jej zwłoki na jeden z łódzkich cmentarzy i układa na przypadkowym nagrobku. Na sam koniec za pomocą brzytwy wygala ofierze część włosów z tyłu głowy. Pomimo iż Niedźwiecki przepisał Jastrzębskiemu leki, te nie podziałały i we wrześniu dokonuje drugiego, bliźniaczo podobnego morderstwa. Po tym wydarzeniu, media nagłaśniają sprawę i ogłaszają, że w Łodzi grasuje maniakalny morderca oraz nadają mu pseudonim Księżycowy zabójca. Policjanci orientują się, że obie ofiary zginęły w nocy, podczas pełni księżyca. Nie mając punktów zaczepienia, (gdyż obie ofiary były wybrane przez Jastrzębskiego zupełnie przypadkowo) decydują się zaryzykować i czekać do października na kolejny atak mordercy. W październikową pełnię księżyca leki ponownie nie skutkują i Jastrzębski wsiada w samochód i krążąc po ciemnych uliczkach poszukuje kolejnej ofiary. Gdy zauważa kobietę, próbuje ją zaatakować, jednak ta mu ucieka. Ostatecznie, Jastrzębski nie znajdzie tej nocy kolejnej ofiary. Jednak, gdy następnego ranka włącza telewizor, media informują, że tajemniczy morderca znów zaatakował. Zwłoki ofiary odnaleziono na cmentarzu w Kazimierzu pod Lutomierskiem. Jastrzębski zaskoczony faktem, że ktoś się pod niego podszył jedzie na cmentarz. Obserwuje pracę policjantów ze swojego samochodu. Michał Orlicz podejrzewając, że morderca może znajdować się wśród gapiów, każe jednemu z policjantów wykonać im zdjęcia. Następnego dnia, gdy Ryszard Puchała przegląda wykonane zdjęcia zwraca uwagę na samochód Jastrzębskiego. Okazuje się, że obserwował on cmentarz przez niemal godzinę. Na zdjęciu jest widoczna tablica rejestracyjna samochodu, przez co Puchała ustala tożsamość kierowcy. Jacek Jastrzębski awansuje na głównego podejrzanego... . W salonie fryzjerskim Jastrzębskiego zjawia się Lucyna Szmidt, podająca się za klientkę. Prowokuje fryzjera do rozmowy na temat mordercy - Jastrzębski reaguje nerwowo. Chwilę później zauważa w torebce Szmidt, policyjną odznakę. Gdy do salonu wchodzi Orlicz, Jastrzębski wpada w panikę i pryska policjantowi lakierem do włosów w oczy. Morderca wybiega na podwórko i usiłuje wsiąść do auta. Goni go Alex. Jastrzębski atakuje psa - używając lakieru do włosów i zapalniczki robi z nich prowizoryczny miotacz ognia. Alex jednak rzuca mu się na nogę, a po chwili fryzjer zostaje aresztowany przez Orlicza. W aucie mordercy zostaje znaleziona książka Przewodnik po łódzkich cmentarzach, która zostaje zakwalifikowana jako dowód w śledztwie. Na przesłuchaniu Jastrzębski przyznaje, że zabił dwie pierwsze ofiary, ale nie ostatnią. Informuje też, że październikowej nocy chciał zabić, ale nie doszła ofiara mu uciekła. Nie wiadomo, czy za swe czyny Jastrzębski został osadzony w więzieniu, czy w zakładzie psychiatrycznym. Później okaże się, że sprawcą trzeciego morderstwa był Jerzy Niedźwiecki. Psychiatra domyślił się, że to jego pacjent stoi za dwoma pierwszymi morderstwami i postanowił zabić swoją kochankę, w taki sposób, by przypisano ją Jastrzębskiemu. Ofiary Jastrzębskiego Tabela przedstawia ofiary szaleńca. W serialu nie zostaje ujawnione nazwisko pierwszej ofiary, a policjanci używają wobec niej określenia Kolorowa, ze względu na specyficzny jej kolor włosów. Ciekawostki *W rolę Jacka Jastrzębskiego wcielił się Piotr Żurawski. Jego brat Michał Żurawski również jest aktorem i kilkanaście odcinków wcześniej, również wcielił się w rolę mordercy - Tomasza Guta. Gut, to seryjny morderca, który zabił przede wszystkim Marka Bromskiego, poprzedniego opiekuna Alexa. Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Mężczyźni (postacie) Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu szóstego